Space mice
Space mice are enemies in the Cheese Dreams series. Appearance Cheese Dreams Slow mice Slow mice have purple fur, a large head with pink ears, white eyes, and a pink tail. They wear a cyan helmet made of glass that has an antenna with a purple ball on it. They wear green spacesuits that have an "M" on the stomach. The feet of the suit has pink soles. Albino mice Albino mice are the same as slow mice, but with white fur, pink eyes and a pink tail (like real life albino mice), a pink glass helmet with a pink antenna ball, a green spacesuit with a pink "M", and feet with pink soles. Cheese Dreams: New Moon Space mice in Cheese Dreams: New Moon are largely the same as the ones in Cheese Dreams, except that they wear grey spacesuits with no "M" on their belly, they carry a dark gray backpack, their helmet has some light on it, and only a silhouette of their face is visible. Along with this, the sprite has a different visual style. Game information Cheese Dreams History The space mice flew to earth in their mouse ship and stole the moon. In game Space mice are often scattered throughout the spaceship the moon is trapped in, moving back and forth among platforms at different paces. If the moon lands on a mouse, it loses a portion of its health. Some mice can be seen inside wheels, and since they are impossible to reach, they will not hurt the moon. The others can be seen moving at different speeds across platforms usually, and can be classified into two categories: slow mice and fast mice. Slow mice These are the most common types of mice encountered in the game. They have purple fur and white eyes, and move at a slower pace than the albino mice. Slow mice are also the kind seen inside wheels or giant ball compartments which the moon can bounce on to reach other places. Albino mice Fast mice are albino in colour, with white fur and pink eyes, and move at a much faster pace than the darker coloured mice. These mice are less commonly seen in the game, only appearing in later levels as opposed to the other variation. Mice in wheels Space mice can also be found in wheels. When space mice are inside a wheel, they will turn the wheel the other way. This will close the gate the wheel is connected to (if it is connected to one at all), resulting in the moon having to move quickly. Space mice can also be in wheels that are not connected to gates. The mouse is usually walking, making the wheel rotate. Since the wheel is moving, the Moon will have a hard time bouncing on it. Therefore, the player must be careful when controlling the moon on wheels with mice inside, as to not accidentally bounce him into a hazard or enemy. Cheese Dreams: New Moon In Cheese Dreams: New Moon, mice can be killed. In order to kill them, the Moon has to first hit the mouse's helmet, which will break the mouse's helmet and stun the mouse momentarily. After this, the player has to hit the mouse to kill it. If not killed in time, the mouse will regenerate a new helmet. Gallery Small mouse wheel.png|A small wheel with a mouse inside Large mouse wheel.png|A large wheel with a mouse inside Cheese Dreams New Moon space mouse walking.gif|The walking animation for a mouse in Cheese Dreams: New Moon File:Space_mouse_new_helemt_crack.png|A space mouse from Cheese Dreams: New Moon with its helmet cracked File:Space_mouse_face.png|A space mouse from Cheese Dreams: New Moon with its helmet destroyed Mouse Computer.png|The Icon that appears when the announcer of S.S. Squeakstar speaks Full_cheesedreamsnewmoonmouse.png|An avatar of a space mouse from Cheese Dreams: New Moon Category:Cheese Dreams series Category:Enemies Category:Recurring enemies